Hole in the Wall
by TheObsessedMoronSociety
Summary: Three girls get sent to Amestris after their friend disappears. Multiple OC warnings, Live!Hughes, Human!Al, set after the promised day. Warning! suicide attempt later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo Fellow people of Earth and Beyond.**

**This is the first published fanfiction done by TheObsessedMoronSociety...**

**This is actually the Beta here, I'm part of the joint account under the cover name of Mitten, the author of this fan fiction is Boots.**

**Now since Boots has yet to become a seasoned writer of fanfiction and forgot to do this disclaimer, I shall do it for her..**

**DISCLAIMER: TheObsessedMoronSociety doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, If we wanted to own an anime we wouldn't agree on this one anyway, we would take Angel Beats because that's the only thing we would probably agree on.**

* * *

Prologue- Alanna Soarwing had been missing for two years. She had been particularly good friends with Lily, and to a lesser extent, Whitney and Stella. Ever since she had first disappeared, the people she had been friends with at school held a search party every month. This is where we start our story.

* * *

**GREEN**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**- Lily was starting to get annoyed with her friends. These search parties had become just that, parties. They were normally pretty safe, more like celebrations of Alanna's life than random craziness, but that made it seem like her friend was never coming back. The worst part was that Alanna had vanished on Lily's twelfth birthday, so Lily had to deal with the depressing thoughts on a day when she should be celebrating. Her friends understood, but she still always felt bad on her birthday. Today was her fourteenth, and this month the party was being held at Juno's house.

Lily sighed. She just had Whitney run by and flip her off. Right behind Whitney came Stella, and farther behind those two came a very pissed off Juno screaming at the top of her lungs. "Whitney Smith, I hope you rot in hell! How could you smash both of the two cakes that I spent forever baking!"

Lily was becoming bored watching the partygoers. She grabbed her pack and took off into the woods behind Juno's house, planning to take a short cut back home.

* * *

**GREEN**

* * *

Our favorite blond female had been hiking for about half an hour when she came upon Whitney and Stella cowering in the shrubbery.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Whitney spoke first. "We're hiding from Juno. I slipped when spiking the punch and crashed into her and Steve when they were bringing out the cakes.

"Let me guess. One's for Alanna's party and one for me cuz its my birthday?"

This time Stella answered "Exactly! So Whitney falls backwards into the happy couple, and just when we thought it couldn't get any worse, Whit decided to flip Juno off. So we ran away, which probably made her angrier come to think of it. Hmm, wonder why that is?" And Stella pondered this as she stood up.

Lily just shook her head at Stella and her innocence. Even though Lily was one year younger, Stella still treated her like an older sister. Whitney was the Aunt and the girls had been inseparable since sixth grade.

Once everyone was standing, they herd the sound of Juno rushing through the underbrush. The trio turned and plunged off down the path, desperate to get away from their murderous friend. As they ran, Lily tripped and fell. In a last ditch attempt at keeping from landing on her face, Lily clapped her hands together and slammed them onto the ground in front of her. It seemed to work for a minuet and Lily began to stand up. Then a large purple and black eye opened beneath them and thousands of tiny black-handed tentacles snaked up and pulled the three in. Lily heard Whitney and Stella scream, then the entire world turned white.

* * *

**AND...cut!**

**That's all for now...yes I know, it's a short chapter...This is still Mitten, the Beta...Ah well, see you next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N sorry for everyone folowing my story, I had this chapter written but didn't have time to post. So sorry, hope your still interested. I do not own FMA, if I did I wouldn't have sold it at all because it would have sucked. -Boots  
**

**Edited 7-16-12 by wolfstar.e99/Mitten**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lily opened her eyes. Everything around her was just a bright, endless, whiteness. The only thing of solidity was the immense intricately carved black gate directly in front of Lily. Suddenly, a creepy white figure seemed to peel itself from the light and form a human shape. However, the only trait it had was a large maniac grin. Then it spoke.

"I am Truth, I am god, but most of all, I AM YOU! And may I say mademoiselle, you have a truly lovely body."

Lily glanced down to keep from answering, and then saw that she was completely naked. WTF? That made a bit of sense, but not much. Her big questions still hadn't changed at all.

"How did I get here, where is here, and why are you grinning?"

Truth considered this for a few minutes before starting to explain.

"Think of your world as having walls around it. Other worlds have walls right up next to yours and I'm just the insulation. Your world is damaging itself, so in places the wall is more like a waterfall you can pass through if you do the right thing, action, whatever. And when you pass under the waterfall, you come to the cave back or isolation, me. That make sense?"

"A little… But then wouldn't lots of people be falling through all the time?"

"No. The people in the worlds have look-alikes in all the other worlds. If your double dies then you can travel to that world. On top of that, you have to do a specific action. But you made it and I'll let you cross if you want. But be warned, it will cost you. It is difficult for me to breach the walls in Amestris, the only place your double is dead in. However, I will do you a favor and let you pick what you'll pay me with".

Lily pondered this for a few moments. She was sick of her world; nothing had been the same with Alanna gone. Still, she wondered if she would be able to get back. Well, when opportunity knocks…

"I'll give up my right leg for passage, my left arm for knowledge, and some of my height for fixing my eyesight."

"That is more then enough to pass through. What knowledge would you like?"

'Fighting… and natural alchemy. I'd kinda like to join the military in Amestris."

Truth smirked at her.

"Alright, it's a deal."

The world began to go dark and Lily felt herself shrink. Looking down, she felt a wrenching sort of emptiness as she watched her right leg and left arm disappear. Looking at the Truth, Lily saw it had grown taller and had a flesh right leg and left arm. The gate then captivated Lily's attention as thousands of little strong black shadow hands pulled her into the gate Opening its mouth and speaking with that weird, creepy voice of it's, Truth cackled loudly and said "Oh, and mademoiselle? You can never go back." The doors slammed shut just then and the last thing Lily saw was the Truth's maniac grin.

She found herself in a big dark place, a vast void. Suddenly thousands of things sped past her eyes like miniature movies. One by one they logged in Lily's brain. She found that she knew how to bring life to dead wood and how to face off against a group of fifteen attackers and not die. She could create flowers out of dirt and a little of some dead or alive plant and predict an enemy's move just by how they breathed and stood. But more and more was going into her head. Faster they went, pouring in and burrowing deep inside her skull. Lily's head was pounding as more formulas and thoughts streamed in. Just when she was expecting her head to explode, she felt herself hurl ling through time and space until she landed and everything went blissfully dark.

* * *

**A/N You may have noticed the theme of color fade outs. I'll probaly try and get the whole rainbow into this story. Untill next week, -Boots**


End file.
